


Crazy Love

by profound_bond



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Jensen playing guitar, Relationship(s), innuendos, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profound_bond/pseuds/profound_bond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen falls in love again because Misha is an adorable dork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Cockles fic woohoo! <3
> 
> Back in May Mrudima commented these in my Cockles of My Heart group:
> 
> ‘The image of Jensen singing Angeles to Misha and Mish falling asleep on his lap is forever etched into my brain now’ 
> 
> ‘Jason singing Crazy Love while Jensen and Misha dance slowly with their foreheads pressed together and staring deeply at each other’s eyes’
> 
> And we made a deal to both write it, so I did.
> 
> P.s I don't know the boys lives, this is just something i like to imagine ^-^

☼.☼

 

When Jensen first met Misha, he thought he was weird. Like, crazy weird. I mean he and Jared were a bunch of giant dorks but Misha seemed to top the cake. Upon getting to know him more, he began to realize that it was just one of Misha's many traits. Whenever Misha was around he would always make Jensen laugh, his head thrown back in pure delight type of laugh. It was fair to say that Misha was the funniest thing to ever happen to him.

As time went by and they got to know each other on a more intimate level, they both saw sides of each other that only family and close friends got to see. And on one special night Jensen knew how much Misha meant to him.

 

☼.☼

 

**Day 1:**

It was just a simple ordinary day. Misha had been part of the family for a while now so it was normal to be hanging out with Jensen. While the conversation wasn't awkward per se, they both loved how they could just sit there in comfortable silence. Misha was laid out on the sofa, legs stretched out, head resting on the arm. While Jensen was quietly strumming Angeles on his guitar. None of them had spoken for a while, enjoying the quietness for once. It was only after he'd been singing along quietly to himself that he remembered something. He looked up to tell Misha when something caught his eye. Misha had fallen asleep on his lap with his head resting softly on Jensen’s thigh. He chuckled to himself while shaking his head and continued playing.

 

 ☼.☼

 

**Day 2:**

They'd just finished a long day of shooting and were immensely tired to the point where a quick nap in their trailers sounded like actual heaven to them. Jensen had just started drifting off when a knock came at his door. He sighed and pulled himself up tiredly before opening the door to an equally tired Misha. "Hey Mish." he greeted as Misha shuffled in before not so eloquently falling onto the sofa. "J, play your guitar. I can't sleep!" he mumbled deeply. Jensen who was laid out on the sofa, turned his head to the right with a puzzled look on his face. "Mish, I ain't playing the guitar for you I’m exhausted man." Huffing to himself Misha rolled over to Jensen and looked at him with red puffy eyes. "I'm not sure if you've noticed Jen but music makes me fall asleep." Blinking slowly, Jensen remembered that day Misha had fallen asleep on his sofa and smiled. Refusing once again to play the guitar he played the album that was currently laying around. Jason's voice crooned into the trailer as both men fell into a short but definitely needed sleep.

 

☼.☼

 

**Day 3:**

Having West and Maison around was always fun. With JJ seeing more of her Uncle Jared, Gen and the boys. She always got that bit more excited when Misha came round with Vicki and the kids. Danneel was always happy to see them, loving how her daughters face lit up as she played, a grin of delight never leaving her small face. West was always a laugh but seeing JJ and Maison together warmed his heart.

There was nothing more the kids liked then when Jensen would play the guitar. He would get all nervous whenever he had an audience but he secretly loved it. He started off with a few nursery rhymes and chuckled to himself as JJ clapped her little hands and let out an excited squeal. He tipped his head back in a guffaw when Misha joined in. Shaking his head, he began playing Picture in a Frame.  On the last note he looked up and found the kids asleep. Danneel smiled contently at him and kissed his cheek before Vicki and herself carried Maison and West to bed. Vicki smiled before gesturing to her left where Misha sat asleep holding JJ. Jensen's heart leaped in his chest, the sight before him made his insides melt. Finally tearing his eyes away from the warm sight, he helped Vicki set the kids up in the spare room before gently nudging Misha awake. After hugging him goodnight and getting in to bed himself, the warm blanket still safely wrapped around his heart never left.

 

☼.☼

 

**Day 4:**

It'd become a thing for them now. Everyone knew how much he loved Misha and how much Misha loved him, just by the way they simply acted around one another. After a long conversation with their wives who were surprisingly okay with it all, it soon fell easily into place. Knowing the girls understood made it feel like they no longer felt the world on their shoulders. The day went about as any other day but tonight was different. Tonight was just Misha and Jensen. Upon night time falling, they lay on the bed in a comfortable silence. Covers half on and half off as Jensen slowly strummed. "Have I ever told you, you have excellent fingering skills?" Misha smirked. Jensen threw his head back with laughter before answering. "No, Mish but I’m glad you told me." Turning he winked to a smirking Misha who had an amused glint in his eyes. Shoving him playfully, he began strumming once again. A familiar tune filled the room before Jensen's silky voice joined the soft melody.

_I could make you satisfied in everything you do_

_All your secret wishes could right now be coming true_

_And be forever with my poison arms around you_

_No one’s gonna fool around with us_

_No one’s gonna fool around with us_

_So glad to meet you_

_Angeles_

Kissing his temple, he set the guitar down and joined Misha in bed. Curling up to the man who captured his heart, the ginormous dork who he fell in love with instantly.

 

☼.☼

 

**Day 5:**

Years have passed and everyone's at a party celebrating Misha and Jensen's anniversary. The day everything changed in more than one way. The day they all became one big family. To onlookers they may look like ordinary married couples but there's that not so subtle touch of affection that may catch the eye. But being surrounded by family and close friends, no one battered an eyelid. The food and dessert was amazing, Jensen has suggested pie of course, his inner Dean showing and in true Misha form, he said "Okay, Dean." in Castiel’s voice before smiling his gummy smile.

Everyone offered them their wishes and congratulations while Jared teased them mercilessly. As the day died down, Jason had set up a band to play. Closing the night with the sweet sound of Crazy Love. Everyone began partnering to slow dance to the beautiful song. Misha and Jensen being the last to join. They wrapped their arms around each other, getting lost in the moment. As green eyes locked with blue, foreheads pressed together like they were one, the world seemed to stop spinning around them. Kisses were shared as they swayed softly. The night ended with the three final words that where whispered to one another.

"I love you Mish."

"And I love you J."


End file.
